


RT Tumblr Prompts and Drabbles

by kannibalprince



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Asphyxiation, Asphyxiation Kink, Blindfolds, Bondage, Breathplay, Check the chapters for specific warnings, Collars, Cute teeth rotting fluff, Daddy Kink, Dry Humping, Fluff, Frotting, Gross content watch out, Jfc these tags are a mess, Leashes, M/M, Overstimulation, Pet Play, Sex Toys, Smut, Theres fluff here believe me, and money, well first one is stripper au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4225344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kannibalprince/pseuds/kannibalprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of things I write from prompts given to me and random ideas I come up with. Freewood, Geovin, Myan. Possible other ships in the future.</p><p>Feel free to send me prompts at my tumblr corrupt-hologram.<br/>Anything deemed to gross for this one is in a different collectionfic called Fucked Up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stripper AU (Freewood NSFW)

_Anonymous said: you should do pole dancer au mixed with a little gta, ryan is the most skilled guy at the place and also secretly the owner/has a lot of cash, then comes in gav as the new kid and ryan teaches him everything and also spoils him rotten with a lot of nsfw :3 if that's cool with you~_

Ah yes. Hes called you again for more practice. You know by now that that’s not what it is at all. When you joined the dancers at the club a month ago, he had told you that you were phenomenal for a beginner. Truth be told, you had taken lessons before and had continued to take them for about a year now. You weren’t the best of course, but you were fairly nice. 

When you enter the room, hes waiting for you as per usual. Its odd to see him in normal clothes for once. It’s oddly intimate actually, seeing him in clothes other than the ones you wear at work. You usually only see each other during work hours too, so you didn’t see him too often. Today, his hours were different than yours and he requested you. It probably wasn't fair that he favored you, that you ended up with just a bit more money than the others, but you didn’t mind. Not at all.

“Requested? Rye, are you trying to spoil me?”

“Perhaps.” He chuckles, when you’re close enough he gently pulls you into his lap. You grin a bit, amused, as you shift a little to get comfortable while straddling his lap. It takes him a moment before he starts speaking again, “I decided that I should spoil you a bit more than usual tonight. You don’t mind being off stage for a while do you?” He presses a kiss to your shoulder and you chuckle.

“Not at all.” 

He smirks against your skin and starts pressing gentle kisses up your shoulder to your neck. You melt under it, tilting your head and exposing your neck for him. His hands ghost over your lower back and sides as you wrap your arms around his neck. He starts to nip along your neck and quickly finds the spot that makes you gasp. He bites and kisses the sweet spot, careful not to leave any marks that would stay. 

You love when he’s like this, but you also love the times when hes rough with you. Sometimes, the mood shifted between soft and caring to rough rather quickly, and you assume today would be one of them. He was never too rough or too soft, he knew what he was doing. He knew how to bite down just hard enough for you to gasp and whine, while never leaving marks. 

You hum quietly as he kisses at your collarbones, gently nipping and licking his way across them. You feel him pull you closer by your ass and you sigh happily. You chuckle a bit and he looks up at you, cursing softly as you roll your hips a bit. “Already, luv?”

“I had to wait a while to get you, they really like you.”

You grin a bit, you had no room to talk but it was fun to tease. Ryan chuckles at you and pulls you into a kiss. It’s not exactly a clean kiss, but he makes his intention obvious. His intention is also obvious when he presses his hand to the soft material of your panties. You gasp quietly, a hand twining into his hair. 

“You’re fine with this?”

“Yes, Rye, I’m fine with thi-” You are cut off by a moan as he dips his hand under the soft material and slowly strokes you. You pull his hair a bit, a quiet ‘fuck’ escaping from you as he continues. He rubs his thumb over the sensitive head of your cock and you whine. He starts stroking again and stops. You whine loudly, “Ry an,,”

“Yes, Gavin?”

“P lease.” 

“Please what? What do you want today Gav? Hm?” He runs his thumb over the head of your dick again and your hips buck slightly at the touch.

“I want you to fuck me,Ryan. Please.” He pulls his hand back and you whine.

“Stand up and clothes off.” 

You almost fall as you scramble to get up and he chuckles, catching you by the arm. Your face flushes red at this but you quickly remove the panty/garter set you have on. You keep the thigh highs, knowing he quite likes them. You look over to see him taking off his shirt and undoing his pants. He chuckles, noticing you watching him as he takes off his pants and boxers.

He gestures to the bed and you are almost immediately there. He opens a bag you hadn’t noticed before, pulling out lube. You lay back and grin as he moves over you. He runs a hand down your chest to your hips. From there, he moves them over your thighs and you spread your legs for him. He opens the lube, lubing some of his fingers before slowly pressing one into you. You gasp at it but he kisses you deeply, only pulling back to make sure it was okay to add more. You nod quickly and moan as he fingers you slowly.

“Ry an please- fu ck”

He chuckles before pulling his fingers away. He lubes his cock, groaning quietly. You watch him, hands carding through his hair when he starts slowly pushing into you. He kisses you again, running his hands over your stomach and sides to help you relax. You stay there for a while when he bottoms out, mostly for you to adjust. When you nod he starts to slowly move his hips, you gasp, biting your lip a bit to quiet yourself.

He sees and raises an eyebrow, before he gives a rather deep thrust. You arch your back a little, pulling his hair a bit as you cry out.

“Damn, has it really been that- ah- long since the last time?”

You whine a bit and he speeds up a bit. Your hands move to his hand and you moan quiet curses. He leans down and starts whispering praise into your ear, telling you how pretty you look like this. How he loves the sounds you make when he makes a particularly deep thrust. How you practically melt under him.

You almost mewl at the praise, moans getting louder as you feel the familiar heat in your groin.

“f uck Rya- Ah fu- I’m-” 

He seems to understand your rambling, thrusting harder. You nearly scream his name when you cum, praise still flowing from Ryans throat. He groans, following you with a quiet moan of your name and curses. You both stay there like that for a while, breathing heavily. You close your eyes a bit as you feel him move.

“You can stay here, clubs almost closed anyway.”

“Good because I’m not moving.”

Ryan laughs and when he moves back hes clothed. He places a stack of money beside you and you look at him.

“You know you dont have to do that luv.”

“What can I say, I love spoiling you.”

”I know you do”

He smiles and kisses your head, “Get some sleep okay? I love you.”

”I love you too, Rye.”

Ryan Haywood is your favorite. You spoil him too much.


	2. Late Movie (Freewood Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine your OTP: going to a late night movie. Person B falls asleep on person A's shoulder.
> 
> I guess you can consider it fluff? Just ryan adoring his sleeping boyfriend

Ryan knew the moment the Brit laid his head upon his shoulder, the younger man would soon be asleep. It didnt bother him, after all it was now one in the morning and they had chosen a movie more at random than anything. He turned his attention back to the movie for a bit before he felt the younger stop playing with his hand. He smiled softly as he checked on his boyfriend, seeing he had fallen asleep. He watched him quietly for a moment, eyes trailing over his boyfriends face. 

He loved that face, that man. He loved the way he looked so peaceful with his head on Ryan. The chaotic man was incredible to Ryan, always changing things and making things fun. It took him a bit to remember he was supposed to be watching a movie. He sighed quietly and kissed the top of his head.

"I hope you dont plan on making me carry you..."


	3. Jet Lag (Geovin Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: geovin prompt geovin prompt jet lagged and drowsy Gavin and Geoff dealing with him??
> 
> Did someone say Geoff being really caring about his lil Gav?  
> Can do, Anon. Can do.

Geoff watched the Brit yawn again. He'd lost count of how many times hed seen him do it. His best guess was probably 10 times, at least. It was to be expected though, the young lad had taken a trip out of country and was suffering some serious jet lag. Geoff had told him he could stay home but Gavin had showed up anyway. He sighed and stood up as Gavin left the room, no doubt that he was going to go grab another energy drink. He followed after him and leaned against the doorway of the kitchen, crossing his arms. 

"Hey bud."

Gavin jumped a bit at Geoffs 'sudden' appearance. He took a moment before responding, "Hey Geoff." He bit back another yawn, as he looked at the older man. 

"Why didn't you stay home? You're exhausted."

" 'm fine. Just a lil jet lagged is all."

Geoff sighed and ruffled his hair a bit, "Why don't you take a nap on the couch for a while?" He noticed the energy drink in the younger mans hand and took it from him. "Which means no energy drinks."

"Wh- I'm fine, Geoff."

"No, go take the nap while I'm offering." He chuckled, placing the drink back in the fridge. "Energy drinks are only going to make it worse, Gav."

Gavin sighed and nodded a little, moving to go past Geoff when Geoff hugged him. He smiled a little, hugging him back and feeling him kiss the top of his head. Geoff let go of him, looking at him, "Now, go take a nap."

"I will. Thanks Geoff."

"No problem, bud."


	4. Boredom (Freewood NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: freewood dry humping pls
> 
> Dry humping and frotting are kind of the same thing right?

Ryan raises an eyebrow at his boyfriend as he straddles his lap. "Gavin. What are you doing?"

" 'm bored." The brit replies casually, placing kisses on Ryan's neck. He feels him tilt his head slightly but his boyfriend doesn't make an attempt to look away from the computer screen. He scowls a bit and nips at his neck, kisses becoming less gentle. 

"I have to finish this, Gav."

"You've been doing this for like two hours."

"I'm almost done."

"Thats what you said last time!"

Ryan sighs at his boyfriend's impatience, not quite sure what was up with him. Usually, he'd just cuddle up to Ryan and play on his phone until he was done. The kisses and nips along his neck weren't helping him focus at all, especially with the younger man straddling his lap.

"C'mon Rye, take a break."

Oh. He realizes the reason the brit is being so impatient when said man presses his, now very obvious, hard-on against his thigh. He moves his hands to his hips and turns his head to look at him. "Damn, Gav... You should've said something." The whine that comes from his boyfriend's throat goes straight to his dick as the younger presses down against him again. He grabs Gavin's hands when he tries to undo his pants. "Nah uh. We can't make a mess here." His boyfriend looks confused for a moment before Ryan speaks again, "Wait or find a way without mess, darlin."

Gavin whines loudly when he realizes what his boyfriend is hinting at. His face flushes red and sets his head on his shoulder, rolling his hips. He tilts his head when Ryan kisses and bites at his neck, encouraging him. He moans as he starts grinding against Ryan's leg. He gasps when Ryan starts whispering praise to him, holding onto him. Ryan moves one of his hands to Gavin's hair, pulling slightly as he murmurs praise to him. Gavin practically keens, exposing his neck for Ryan as he rolls his hips more. He knows he wont last long like this, already very close. 

Ryan hums a bit, putting his chin on his shoulder and whispering to him. "I love you, Gavin." His boyfriend chokes out a moan of his name, clinging to him as he cums. Ryan smiles a bit and gently traces shapes into his back as he comes down. He glances up at the computer screen before kissing his boyfriend's head. "You alright?"

" 'm top." The brit smiles at him, "Is it done?"

"Mhm. You ready to head home? We'll take a shower when we get there, sound good?"

"Yeah." Gavin smiles as his boyfriend kisses his nose. "Let's go."


	5. Leashed (Freewood NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I came up with this while just sitting in my room.
> 
> Warnings: Breathplay, Sex, Collars, Daddy kink (kinda. its like very slight.)

Ryan runs his hand over Gavin's back lightly, holding a leash tightly in the other hand. He chuckles quietly when the other presses up into the touch from his position face down on the bed. He glances to the brunette's hands and makes a pleased hum when they're still where he told him to keep them. "You're being so good, Gavin." He smiles at the whine from under him as he speaks, but he may have been whining at the three fingers pumping in and out of him agonizingly slow.

"R y an- Please-"

He pulls the leash a bit, watching the other mans mouth drop open as his oxygen intake is constricted. "Ah, Ah. What are you supposed to call me?" He waits a moment before relenting and his boyfriend catches his breath before answering.

"S-sir. I'm sorry sir- Please-"

Ryan leans over him and kisses his shoulders and back, curling his fingers as he speeds them up. Gavin gasps loudly and grinds back against his fingers, grasping at the bed but keeping his hands up. "Tell me what you want, baby boy."

"R- I want you to fuck me- oh go d please. Pl ease sir I've been so g ood"

Ryan smiles at the begging and nods a bit, taking his fingers out of him. "You have. You've been such a good boy for me." He pulls away and Gavin turns a bit to look at him, "Eyes forward." The younger obeys quickly, moving his gaze back to the headboard. Ryan chuckles and grabs the lube, quickly lubing himself up. He groans quietly, giving his dick a few strokes before he kisses at Gavin's back again. He lightly pulls at the leash and Gavin presses back against him a bit. 

He doesn't make him wait too long, starting to slowly press into him after a moment. He hisses quietly, using his free hand to keep Gavin from pressing back against him. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt him, well, unless Gavin wanted him too. He moans as he bottoms out and his boyfriend whines, wanting him to move.

"So eager today." He grinds into him slowly, letting himself admire the broken moan that escapes his boyfriend. He pulls at the leash more and sees his boyfriend's grip on the bed tighten a bit. He grins and starts to move. It's a slow but hard pace and the man under him moans loudly as he bites at his spine. The brit could still breathe of course, despite the pull on the leash, it wasn't enough pressure to cut off breathing yet. Ryan continues the slow pace for a while, rolling his hips flush against his boyfriends and biting the back of his neck. 

"f uck Ryan- Please- Fas-"

He cuts off the younger with a particularly hard thrust, the word ending in more of a yell than anything. The younger abandons keeping his hands up in front of him in order grab onto Ryan's hips. Ryan chuckles, pulling the leash enough to cut off Gavin's breathing. He watches as his boyfriend gasps at the sudden restriction. He feels him grind back and moans, "God, Gavin. You look so fuckin pretty like this." He speeds up again, relenting on the leash to let his boyfriend catch a few breaths before he pulls again. Gavin digs his nails into Ryan's thighs and the older understands immediately.

"Go ahead." Ryan moans and one of his boyfriend's hands leaves his thighs, going to his own cock. He kisses and bites at Gavin's neck and shoulders, thrusting in and out of him as quickly as he can. He waits a bit before he relents with the leash and his boyfriend comes, almost screaming his name. He moans and bites Gavin's shoulder as he comes almost immediately after him. They breathe heavily, and stay like that for a while in the afterglow. Ryan groans quietly as he pulls out of his boyfriend, laying next to him. He gently takes off the collar as he kisses his cheeks and nose. "You did so good for me, Gavin. I love you so much."

Gavin smiles tiredly, cuddling up to him, "I know.. I love you too, Ryan." He yawns a bit, "Can we take a shower later? 'm tired."

"Of course baby." Ryan smiles and wraps his arms around him, closing his eyes.


	6. Tick Tock (Freewood)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m like 75% this won’t explode on us.”
> 
> Grabbed this sentence from toxixpumpkin's post on tumblr

"You're _how sure_?"

“I’m like 75% this won’t explode on us.”

"Gavin, I swear to god-"

"Relax, Rye. I've got this." The brit chuckles moving over the fuel truck and sliding the bombs under it carefully. 

"You'd better know what you're doing."

"Yeah, yeah. I do. I'm not new to this c'mon. Ah, also," He comes out from under the truck. "It's time to run."

"gAVIN!" Ryan grabs his boyfriend's hand and pulls him back to the bike. They quickly get on the bike and Ryan floors it, gavin clinging around his midsection. The brunette turns back to watch the alley as they drive away, grinning when the explosion ripples through the area. The fuel truck adds to the explosion and Gavin laughs and turns forward again.

"Hopefully that gives them the distraction they needed."

"How many explosives did you put down back there?"

"Some of them aren't exploded yet. I trailed them everywhere."

"Jesus Christ, Gavin. Tell me before you do this shit."


	7. Pretty (Freewood NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one asked for this. I wanted it. So I wrote it.
> 
> Warnings: Smut. Overstimulation. Bondage. Sex Toys. Blindfolds. There's crying. (Crying was added because one of my friends really likes crying during sex and how can i not feed into that. cmon.)  
> dont look at me after u read this. dont e v e n look at m e  
> If you know me in real life you, especially, aren't allowed to look at me.

Ryan traces his fingers over his boyfriend's skin, smiling at the way he arches into it the best he can. His smile widens as he moves his hand lightly over Gavin's stomach, watching him try to press into the touch. When it stops just short of his dick, Gavin bites his lip, trying to suppress the whine threatening to come from him. He feels Ryan's hands run over his thighs, slowly moving over the inside of them. He spreads his legs a bit more, refusing to make a sound. Ryan frowns a bit and gently kisses at his thigh. The kisses slowly turn into bites and Gavin gasps loudly at a particularly hard bite, pressing into it the best he can with the ropes around his arms and legs. 

It continues like this for a while, Gavin whimpering and gasping every time Ryan adds another bruise to his thigh. His boyfriend was patient enough, waiting for Gavin to cave in. It paid off as a few moments later his boyfriend gasped out his name, pulling at the ropes. Ryan smiles against his thigh. "What is it Gav?"

When Ryan receives no response, he lightly traces his fingers over his stomach, stopping at his dick once more. His boyfriend whimpers loudly finally begging.

"Ry a- Sir p lea se-"

"Please what baby?" He starts trailing gentle kisses over his thigh, watching his blindfolded boyfriend pressing into the touch.

"P lease fuck me- P l ease I want it so bad- Si r please."

Ryan hums appreciatively, pulling back and moving away. Gavin hears him move away, feels his heat move away. He whines when he hears a drawer open, no doubt in his mind about which drawer he was opening. He jumps a bit when Ryan touches him, the man apologizes quietly.

Ryan watches Gavin, "Color." The safe words they use often. Green meaning good, yellow not too sure, and red means stop. 

Ryan gently lays the toy on Gavin's stomach. Gavin guesses pretty easily what it is, its the plug Ryan loves using on him. It fills him up just right and when he grinds down on it, it presses against that lovely spot, making him weak at the knees.

"Green."

Ryan nods, moving back again and grabbing lube before he comes back. He lubes his fingers and starts to slowly finger Gavin, who gasps at the feeling, the blindfold only proving to enhance his other senses. It's not long before Ryan adds another finger and after a bit he curls them. He grins at the way Gavin moans, pulling at the ropes on his arms. 

"F uck Rya- Sir- Ple as e hurry- Pl-" He's cut off with a series of faster and harder thrusts from Ryan. "Pl e ase- oh god-" 

Ryan grins and keeps going, watching Gavin try to grind down more on his fingers and moan for him. When Gavin starts to get close, he stops, ignoring the loud whine from his boyfriend. He picks up the plug, lubing it up before pressing it against Gavin. The brit automatically tries to press down on it and Ryan slowly pushes it in, listening to his boyfriend moan loudly when it's all the way in. He gently runs his hands over Gavin's stomach and hips, he waits for him to come down from the edge again. When he's sure that he's come back down, he wraps his hand around Gavin's dick and slowly starts to stroke him. The younger chokes out a moan, still trying to grind down against the plug. Ryan groans quietly, watching him as he continues.

Its not long before Gavin comes, moaning Ryans name loudly and pulling at the ropes. Ryan, however, doesn't stop. Gavin gasps and writhes at the overwhelming sensation, writhing only making him grind against the plug. His words are no longer form sentences, mostly just sounds and parts of words now. Ryan chuckles and waits a moment before he starts moving the plug in and out of him. He starts off slowly, gaining speed as Gavin pulls at the ropes more and Ryan's sure the neighbors can hear him now. It doesn't take long before he has Gavin nearly screaming as he comes again. He listens for the safeword as he pulls out the plug. "Gavin, color."

It takes him a moment to respond, "G-green."

Ryan nods and takes his hand away to lube his dick. He groans as he strokes his own dick slowly. He moves himself between Gavin's legs and slowly pushes into him. 

"F-fu ck- R-ryan" Gavin whines as Ryan starts moving, feeling another orgasm starting to come over him. He cries out as it hits him and Ryan moans, feeling him clench around him everytime he orgasms. Ryan starts fucking him harder, holding onto his hip with on hand and stroking him with the other. Gavin practically sobs, orgasms hitting him faster and faster every time. 

Ryan kisses and bites at his neck, leaving dark marks as he fucks him as hard as he can. "Gavin- Oh fuck- you're so g od damn pretty like this-" He bites at his collarbones starting to feel himself get close as Gavin yells out, coming again. "Shit- Gav-" Ryan moans as he comes, holding Gavin's hips tightly against his. They stay like that for a moment, Ryan pressing gentle kisses to Gavin's shoulder.

Gavin breathes heavily when Ryan pulls out of him and starts undoing his arms and legs. His body shudders a bit and he sniffs as Ryan takes off the blindfold. Ryan wipes his eyes and gently kisses him.

"You okay? ....Gavin?" The younger nods a bit and Ryan pulls him close, holding him. "Do you want the medicine?" Gavin shakes his head and Ryan nods, "Alright. Let me know if you do okay?" The brit nods and cuddles up to him, closing his eyes. Ryan kisses the top of his head and keeps him close as he sleeps.


End file.
